


Красный хаос

by stephanie_jeon



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alchemy, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Twins, Авторская мифология, Алхимия, соулмейты, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: Бэкхён не шевелится. Стоит к нему спиной и даже не думает обернуться. Минуту, две-три. Ноль реакции. Чанёль чувствует себя посмешищем, но мысленно храбрится. Он замечает, что на палубе воцаряется мёртвая тишина. Все, кто становится свидетелем их стычки, смотрят во все глаза, а замечая на себе внимание, возвращаются к делам. На лице хауптдинера кислая мина с долей сочувствия.





	Красный хаос

 

***

_ Разглядывая последствия минувшего ливня, устроенного Матерью Землёй давеча пополудни, старый травник в забавной плетёном петасе ловко перепрыгивает через поваленную сосну и быстрым шагом устремляется вглубь леса, попутно сжимая корзину едва ли меньше себя. Его чутьистый нос улавливает запах можжевельника и старого дуба. Значит, он идёт в правильном направлении — холлибарка, необходимая в каждой третьей настойке растёт лишь под корнями дуба. _

 

_ Хляби небесные знатно истерзывают лес накануне, валя добрую часть деревьев. Из-за этого травнику приходится прыгать русаком — благо, живуч не по годам и может себе это позволить. Ему бы холлибарки побольше да домой поскорее, только мерещится, словно капелью, голос детский, натужный. Больной. Старик напрягается и взглядом обращается к пруду — поди оттуда рюмит зябликом. Жуёт сухие, все в трещинах губы и не решается пойти дальше. Над головой, гордо расправив крылья, пролетает кедровка. Травник фыркает и машет рукой, мол, не моё это дело. Склоняется близ стоящего дуба и ловко, почти под корень, срезает большую охапку холлибары, и будто в такт шелесту ещё мокрой травы плач повторяется. Не дело это, решает старик, и поднимается, отряхивая свои холщовые шаровары от земли и беря в руки корзину, следует к озеру. Всё ближе и ближе. Идёт себе под мирный треск веток из праздного любопытства, покамест плач не усиливается и не становится всё горше. По нутру будто крапивой проходятся. Подле озера, на плоском выступе останца лежит кулёк, а в кульке кроха. Зарёванный и испуганный. _

 

_ — Что ж за нелюдь тебя на камне холодном оставил? — Травник глазом не моргнув быстро берёт свёрток в руки, и ребёнок не замолкает, лишь тише на тон становится. — Тихо-тихо, малой, не реви. Твоя мать поди совсем обезумела. Тш-ш-ш, сейчас мы тебя отогреем и что-нибудь придумаем. _

 

_ Старик осматривается. Чуть поодаль следы недавнего костра. Он хмурится — у Медвежьего озера устраивать костёр не самая хорошая идея, ведь приливы тут то и дело нападают. Эк это дело в ливень устроили? _

 

_ — Неспроста всё это, ой, неспроста, — бурчит он под нос и смотрит на кулёк. У крохи глаза, как у горного льва, любознательные очень, да щёки, сдобренные румянцем не от непогоды. Ему едва ли шесть полных лун дать можно. _

 

_ Старик кричит три раза да свищет, только вот никто, кроме перепуганных птиц, не отзывается. Ребёнок наконец перестаёт плакать и хватается руками за деревянный амулет, висящий на шее. Оберег, думает травник, припоминая, что ранее уже где-то видел похожее — пять соединённых между собой квадратов. Он рыщет взглядом по местности дальше, вдоль по серебряной глади и тяжко вздыхает. Не оставлять же... _

 

_ И как только рука поднялась у родительницы бросить дитя на произвол судьбы, пусть и находился он здесь всего ничего? А случись это в ливень? Страшно подумать, что сталося бы. _

 

_ Но ничего не поделать. _

 

_ — Ну что, малой, пойдёшь жить к старому деду? _

 

_ Ответом ему служит заинтересованный взгляд детских глаз. _

 

***

 

Вслед за звуком скрипящих половиц тянется тяжёлый топот ног. На пороге возникает двое. В одном из них Чанёль узнаёт советника Яна, свою головную боль и причину свалить все дела по лекарской лавке на плечи Суён — она не лыком шита, таких, как Ян, быстро в оборот возьмёт, что тот после взвоет да за тридевять теней убежит. Но сестре не до этого, поэтому Чанёлю ничего и не остаётся. Терпеть лишь уйму расплывчатых требований вроде “мне чего-нибудь от мигрени да печалей в душе”. Но сегодня советник не один, а в компании неизвестного мужчины, что одет явно не по морозам. В штаны из бычьей кожи, дорожный плащ и простецкую весту с морским рисунком по краю. Из моряков, видать. Правда, для матроса он слишком бледен и утончён. 

 

Того и гляди, грязи в глаза никогда не видел. 

 

— Чего изволит его светлость? — С губ Чанёля срывается ехидный смешок. Он внимательно рассматривает советника, подмечая характерный запах пота, жареного мяса и дешёвого вина. Не воротит нос исключительно из нежелания оказаться на плахе. 

 

На лице Яна возникает щербатая улыбка и хитрый прищур, который Чанёль видит не впервые. 

 

— Нам бы чем опохмелиться от яда. Юно немного перебрал с болиголовом, а здешний воздух плохо на него влияет. И мне чего-нибудь от боли, под рёбрами будто войска беснуются. Будь добр, Чанёль. 

 

Чанёль коротко кивает и поворачивается к шкафу со снадобьями. Закатывает глаза, пока никто не видит и хватает нужные пузырьки. От поэтичности советника Яна который раз сводит желудок и челюсть, и вместо лекарства хочется дать яду, только вот Чанёль если и мстительный, то не настолько, чтобы губить чью-то жизнь. На прилавок ставятся три пузырька: один с мутной красной вязкой жидкостью — выжимка из ротулона, и два с жёлтым масляным сиропом — верное средство от изжоги, все симптомы которой наблюдаются у советника вот уже два с половиной года. Ровно столько он ходит к нему “лечиться”, но всякий раз всё заканчивается новым приходом и сетованием на тему того, что Чанёль дал ему не то лекарство. С пространными описаниями Яна это неудивительно. 

 

— Это вам. — Чанёль пододвигает два идентичных пузырька к советнику. — Это молодому господину. 

 

У молодого господина уставшее осунувшееся лицо, одно плечо выше другого и вид, близкий к обморочному. Но Чанёль цепляется не за это. Обходя их стороной, чтобы закрыть дверь покрепче и не пустить мороз, Чанёль замечает на плаще незнакомца нашивку. Точно такую же, как его амулет, спрятанный под толстой тканью бурнуса. С расспросами к старшим по рангу лезть не принято, а к старшим по рангу в нелучшем здравии и подавно, но Чанёля, видимо, это не особо смущает. Его вообще, кажется, ничего не смущает.

 

— Вы не из местных.

 

Друг советника что-то мычит нечленораздельно, залпом выпивает настойку и растягивается на прилавке. 

 

— Господин Мёндэ родом из Вергайстихта. Он прибыл сюда с дипломатическом миссией!

 

— Судя по всему, миссия завершилась настолько прекрасно, что у господина Мёндэ глазки в кучку слились.

 

Мужчина бурчит нечто неразборчивое, а советник Ян смотрит на Чанёля как на потенциального покойника. Чанёль только сейчас понимает всю глупость сказанных слов, но оправдываться не торопится. Ян пусть и неприятный тип, но не из брызжущих слюной стариков, ради потехи которых приходится падать ниц и целовать им ноги. Ян краснеет аки яблоко наливное, ноздри его раздуваются, но дальше дело не идёт — выдыхает шумно и сильно, так, что несёт смрадом дешёвого трактирного пойла. 

 

— Не так грубо, Чанёль, что вы в самом деле, как неразумное дитя. Как вас только ваша сестра палкой не лупит?

 

Чанёль порывается сказать, что лупит, но его хватает лишь на угрюмый взгляд. Он недвусмысленно косится в сторону двери и говорит, что ему пора закрываться. Но Ян с его странным товарищем намёков, кажется, не понимают, особенно Мёндэ, который, кажется, засыпает на прилавке и словно петух поутру вскрикивает временами «Во славу императора!».

 

— А правду говорят, Чанёль, что самый частый гость в этом месте девы, просящие абортивный пессарий?

 

_ “Тебя уж чаще вижу, нежели их”. _

 

— Болезни, побывавшие в этих стенах, в них и остаются. 

 

— Я говорю это к тому, чтобы вы понимали, Чанёль, лечить вы можете лишь то, чего не запрещают Великие письмена. Ведьмы, блудницы, воры, алхимики. Все те, кто не чтят письмён, но могут быть помилованы во имя Штраленда. 

 

У Чанёля его слова вызывают лишь тонкую улыбку. Ему, язычнику, верящему лишь в силы природы, такого деления на стоящих и нет не понять. А ещё у него волосы вырвиглазного цвета, что удивительно, как при таком раскладе Ян его к бесам не причисляет. Его личные письмена лежат на нижней полке прилавка, и там нет ни слова о прокажённых. Второй гость что-то бурчит и поднимается.

 

— Не неси ереси, зачем ты сюда первых и последних приплёл? — полусонно давит он из себя и на подгибающихся ногах следует к выходу. — Во славу императора! Благодарю за помощь, — тяжёлая рука ложится на плечо Чанёля, что он сутулится больше привычного. Помимо жуткого смрада от него исходит лёгкий шлейф незнакомого парфюма с нотами древесной смолы. Мужчины быстро покидают лавку, всё ещё находясь в пьяном флёре, а Чанёль задумчиво смотрит им вслед, не отрывая взгляда от синей благородной суконной ткани с вышивкой в форме пяти квадратов. Квинкункс.

 

Впервые визит советника Яна оставляет больше вопросов, чем негатива. Чанёль гасит лучину, накидывает поверх бурнуса плащ с тяжёлым, но поеденным молью мехом и закрывает лавку. 

 

Путь его лежит к пристани. Белостепье сейчас в самом зените — всё дороги устланы толстой коркой льда — поэтому идти приходится медленно. С координацией Чанёля на многое рассчитывать не приходится. Черепичные, местами скошенные набок крыши приземистых домов, похожие на уснувшего дракона, ведут к дому городничего, в то время как набережная идёт улицей ниже. Весь Керкер по сути многоярусный город, издалека подходящий на красный купол в море, в вершину которого серой иглой вбита императорская резиденция. Покамест одних туда тянет желание оказаться хотя бы младшим слугой, Чанёль пытается существовать от него как можно дальше, и дело тут не в брезгливости к королевским кровям, а в простом человеческом страхе. Чанёль занимается тем, о чём без утайки не скажешь. Он вспоминает слова Яна, не лишённые пафоса, и упоминание о себе в негативном ключе. Только вот он не хочет ставить себя в один ряд с теми же продажными девицами, и дело, опять же, не в брезгливости. Попросту говоря, девицы своим существованием империи не мешают, а вот такие, как Чанёль, очень даже. На них без страха не взглянешь, а всё потому, что знают больше, мыслят иначе, живут не по правилам, да и язычники через раз, в единобожие не думающие и не пытающиеся. Алхимики, одним словом. И идёт Чанёль, к слову, к такому же, как он сам, алхимику. К такой же, если быть точнее. 

 

При подходе к нужному дому над головой проносится стая ворон, голодный клёкот которых застревает в желудке, и летит в сторону моря, к городской помойке — в белостепье только там пропитание искать и приходится. Ни тебе отбросов с задних дворов таверн, ни тебе крошек хлеба, оставленных псами или детьми. Чанёль ворон боится. Жуткие. Дикие. Того и гляди, зенки выцарапают да пустоты оставят. Он вздыхает, ожидая, когда «свора» исчезнет из виду и только затем открывает калитку. Та скрипит, как несмазанная телега, и с болючим грохотом закрывается позади него. Чанёль не успевает постучать, как дверь распахивается и на улицу выкатывается замотанный в десяток слоёв шарфов шарик, имя которому Кёнсу. 

 

— Принесла нечистая, — бурчит он, врезавшись аккурат в Чанёля. — Мать ждёт, иди.

 

— Где твоё приветствие, увалень?

 

— От увальня слышу. Пшёл отсюда, я сказал. Не хватало ещё, чтобы комнату просквозило, и так еле отогрели. 

 

— Госпожа не ворчала? Меня задержали.

 

— Она знала, что ты опоздаешь. Не понимаю, как у вас это работает. — Кёнсу крутит варежкой у виска — он далёк от всех тех знаний, что открыты его матери и Чанёлю. И не то чтобы Кёнсу завидует или ревнует, нет. Не понимает он просто ничего, да и хорохориться и внушать обратное не хочет. — Бывай, в общем.

 

Кёнсу шаркает в сторону калитки.

 

— Ты куда?

 

— Дак в цитадели, говорят, сегодня погром случился. Нужно проверить, не сделали чего с судами. Капитан же потом нас и припахает, если что, мол, не уследили. Охота мне возиться со всем после. И ты войдёшь уже в дом или как? 

 

Чанёль возводит очи горе и поворачивается к двери. Отбивает снег с тяжёлых сапог и заходит в дом, осторожно закрывая дверь. В коридоре, укутанная в чёрную пуховую шаль ждёт наставница Кан с привычно спокойным лицом и молча кивает в сторону комнаты и бесшумным шагом идёт туда. Чанёль быстро сбрасывает плащ и, поправляя пояс, следует за ней.

 

— Наставница Сыльги, простите. Меня задержал советник Ян, но вы, наверное, знаете.

 

— Да. Ты принёс, что я просила?

 

— Точно, вы просили. Сейчас. — Чанёль шарит рукой по поясу, на котором висят три подвески, да небольшой кожаный мешочек, из которого он достаёт резную монету с выжженной на ней звездой Соломона. — Еле нашёл. Дед половину повыбрасывал, часть закинул на чердак. Искал так и эдак, да вот только как сквозь землю провалилась. Благо, вспомнил потом, что у внучки старухи-десятницы видел такую. Отдала задаром. Вот, возьмите.

 

— Давно она у тебя? — Сыльги подносит монету к свету лучины и вертит со всех сторон, а после подбрасывает. Монета большая, с девичье пястье, но тонкая, как игла. Того и гляди развалится прям в руках. Она падает на руку Сыльги звездой кверху.

 

— Неделю поди. А нет, я виделся с Сорой в прошлую четверицу. Значит, пять дней всего-то.

 

— Этого достаточно. Как думаешь, к какому из трёх великих принципов она относится?

 

— Соль?

 

Она отрицательно качает головой, а уголки губ едва дёргаются вверх.

 

— Сульфур. У этих монет необычный состав. Впервые такие чеканить стали у меня на родине в Фрайланде. Их главный маг, уважаемый в императорском окружении, вывел такой состав, что все стали думать, что они из металла. Тридцать лет назад у них были большие проблемы с добычей руды, поэтому решение нашли в этом. Знаешь, что этот материал отличает от железа? 

 

— Он горит? 

 

— Да.

 

Сыльги возвращает монету. 

 

— Материал называется кастий. Он прочный, и фрайландцы любят использовать его при изготовлении оружия, но вот в пекло с таким не пойдёшь. Сгорит, и останется только сера. 

 

— Занятно, только вот странно. Вы сказали “главный маг”?

 

— Во Фрайланде заниматься алхимией и магией разрешается всем, даже Его Величеству, если душа изволит, но так получилось что главный алхимик в империи помимо прочего является ещё и главным магом. Как перекосит, так всё, останутся без обоих. Фрайландцы вообще народ душевный. Их внутренний Райзендер всегда в равновесии, а коли что произойдёт, прятаться не побегут. Воспрянут духом. И пусть даже удавятся, но костьми за своих лягут. Это у этих, что ни день, то дай заложить соседа за лишний кусь земли или устроить заговор против сюзеренов. 

 

— Вы не рассказывали про Фрайланд раньше. Почему?

 

— Да разве будешь сыт тем, чего никогда не видать? Да и не спрашивал ты особо про другие земли. 

 

— Но я уже и двенадцать великих процессов изучил, и даже этапы Делания, и всякий раз, когда мы что-то делаем новое, у меня возникает ощущение, что я знаю всё это, а потом как постфактум знаю действительно. Но ошибки есть всегда… Дед говорит, что покоя во мне нет, а Суён, что ещё не наигрался. Говорят одно, но разными словами, а что скажете вы, наставница? 

 

— Я скажу, что тебе, прежде всего, нужно принять себя. Едва кто покосится, ты сразу сжиматься начинаешь, а не нужно этого. Ты сильнее всех тех, кто кажет что-то против, но продолжаешь бояться. В тебе действительно нет покоя. Вспомни шестой принцип и квинтэссенцию. Пойми сам, чего в тебе нет, и прими это, и тогда у тебя будет получаться всё, что только захочешь.

 

Чанёль кусает губы и подбрасывает монету в воздухе. Покоя в нём, значит, нет, а как его найти — поди узнай, покуда жив ещё. 

 

— Я не людей боюсь. Я плахи боюсь. 

 

— Ты ошибаешься. Ты боишься того, что находится здесь, — она тычет ему в грудь и поднимается с пола. — Вот Кёнсу. Знаешь, чего он боится?

 

— Получить нагоняй от капитана?

 

Она улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Смотрит в окно. Там пурга во всю силу бушует. Вот уж точно у кого покоя нет. 

 

— Кёнсу говорил, вы часто захаживаете на вершину города. Каково это...быть там?

 

— Ты не поймёшь, пока сам не узнаешь.

 

— Вот уж где, а там я вряд ли возникну. Мне жизнь ещё дорога. 

 

— Вопрос на засыпку. Кем был убит последний алхимик и когда?

 

— Цуйтанем Безумным двадцать лет назад.

 

— Двадцать лет — это не две луны. Ты тогда только родился поди, но продолжаешь бояться плахи и ждать Суда. 

 

— Не могу я иначе, — выпаливает резко он. Не любит Чанёль, когда над ним тучи сгущают. Он ведь и так лучший в своём деле, к чему все эти оговорки?  

 

Пока Чанёль воюет с бесами, Сыльги подносит лучину к монете. Ступа вспыхивает ярко-синим пламенем и тут же затухает. Чанёль морщится от неприятного запаха и раскрывает окно. 

 

— Мне кажется, фрайландцы могут даже горящий кастий использовать как оружие. 

 

Сыльги поднимает ступу с остатками серы с пола и идёт в соседнюю комнату, что когда-то была чуланом, но в итоге стала лабораторией. На полках стоят буквально все известные Чанёлю жидкости, камни и элементы, природу которых так сразу и не определишь. 

 

— Для чего всё это?

 

— Сейчас узнаешь. Дай руку.

 

Он протягивает ладонь, и в следующее мгновенье указательный палец оказывается в крови. Ему не больно, но зрелище не самое прекрасное. Чанёль, по сути, вида крови вообще не переносит, но как внук лекаря и не с таким уживается.

 

А потом ему вмиг становится дурно, и мир перед глазами плывёт. 

 

*** 

 

Чанёль просыпается от дурного едкого запаха, что улавливает его капризный нос. Кёнсу и его взволнованная мать смотрят на него с облегчением.

 

— Сколько раз я просил не ставить тебя опыты на живых людях, мам? Он пусть и увалень плоскоголовый, но человек же! 

 

Сыльги отнимает пахучую тряпку от носа Чанёль, и тот садится на кровати, ероша волоса. 

 

— Что произошло? 

 

— Я переборщила с концентрацией кастия. Оказывается, нужно было взять половину. Грубо говоря, ты отравился. Я должна извиниться.

 

— Так извиняйся, матушка.

 

Чанёль усмехается. Кёнсу, если захочет, из любого душу вынет. Даже из родной матери. 

 

— А ты тоже хорош. Заняться больше нечем что ли?

 

— Начинается. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Дед волнуется наверняка. 

 

Чанёль встаёт и следует в сени. Сыльги медленно идёт за ним, в то время как Кёнсу остаётся только бурчать, ворчать, кусаться и делать всё то, что он так любит. 

 

— Завтра до лавки сможешь зайти?

 

Чанёль неопределенно качает головой, но женщина расценивает это как «да». 

 

— Тебя случайно ничего больше не беспокоит в последние дни? 

 

— Я… В каком плане?

 

— Болит, может, что-нибудь?

 

— Запахи слишком остро чувствую, но это вы сами успели понять. Иногда, бывает, в груди ноет, но, знаете, чувство такое, что не у меня. Хотя там всю жизнь ноет.

 

— Вот значит как. По поводу болей можешь особо не волноваться, но вот с запахами нужно будет копнуть поглубже. 

 

Она провожает Чанёля и обращается к Кёнсу.

 

— Принеси воды. И что это за обращения такие? Ты терем не попутал? 

 

— Какие же вы с ним бешёные. Сразу видно, одного поля ягоды. Третьего добавь и круг нервно-больных образуй.

 

— Ты слишком земной. Чанёль огненный, а я вообще предана Воздуху. Не мудрено, что мы никогда не сладим.

 

— Мне расстроиться?

 

— Принять. Не знаешь случаем, давно ли у него звёзды за правым ухом?

 

— Не знаю.

 

— Хорошо, ступай за водой.

 

***

 

Суён пытается обстругать пучок чёрствого зелига, но у неё ничего не выходит и дело заканчивается тремя порезами на руке да язвами от колючек. 

 

— Чанёль! — кричит она настолько громко, что птицы на ветвях облезлого дерева подпрыгивают от неожиданности. Старик, перебирающий семена, вида не показывает. Можно подумать, глух на оба уха, на деле же просто привык. Сам заголосит на всю деревню, если понадобится. 

 

Брат вырастает с улицы, с вязанкой дров в озябших руках. 

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Нужен зелиг. Сможешь в лес сходить? И когда ты уже научишься носить руковицы, остолоп? 

 

— Во имя блага Мать-Земли, что вы всё меня то остолопом, то дурачьём зовёте, стоит едва жить не по-вашему? 

 

Дрова валятся из рук от возмущения. Чанёль собирает их в спешке, а потом стремглав вылетает из дома. Вдогонку он слышит сестринское « _ Зелиг не забудь, дурачьё!». _ Чанёль возводит очи горе и идёт в сарай за корзиной. За белостепьем приходит таловодец, но снег покамест сходит лишь с городских улиц и дорог. Леса всё ещё стынут в сугробах, и для зелига, что засыхает колючкой перед морозами, сейчас самое время. Он размокший и настои варить с таким легче.

 

Найти зелиг ему не составляет труда. Только вот при возвращении назад случается нечто странное, заставляющее остановиться. Внезапный едкий запах дыма застилает привычный — морозной свежести. Чанёль также чувствует запах крови и осторожно осматривается, сильнее натягивая капюшон плаща. Шум идёт со стороны старой дороги. Кажется, лают собаки. Он бы мог прыгать по деревьям и добраться быстрее, только вот Чанёль неуклюжий местами. Нет, он не неповоротливый дубина, но с координацией у него вечные проблемы, поэтому разбойником ему, к сожалению или к счастью здешних, не быть. Только его и без этого чураются, то и дело смотрят искоса, будто вместо металла использует в опытах их детей и скот. У многих деревенских и городских складывается мнение, что алхимики — те же чернокнижники, продающие плоть и душу тёмным силам в обмен на знание. А знать других истин не желают, ведь только то, что по их, то и верно. 

 

Он выходит на уже протоптанную оленем тропинку и останавливается как вкопанный, едва ушей касается лязг металла. Особо умным быть не нужно, чтобы понять происходящее. Чанёль слышит фырчание лошадей и прячется за одним из деревьев, держа корзину перед собой. Он так сильно в неё вжимается, что озябшие пальцы начинают болеть. В лучшем случае его не заметят, в худшем — лучше не предполагать. Кто знает, что у тех людей на уме. 

 

Когда звуки борьбы затихают, а одна из лошадей болезненно рычит, и слышится топот удаляющихся копыт, Чанёль вздыхает с облегчением и стекает безвольной тушей по дереву. Окончательно приводит в себя его отчаянный крик чётко позади. В лес, держась за грудь, заваливается грузный мужчина с разбитым и заплывшим кровью нагрудником.

 

— Кто-нибудь — тянет он, падая лицом в снег, — помогите.

 

Чанёль нервно сглатывает, пытаясь вспомнить, что у него есть с собой. Он осторожно выходит из укрытия и скрипучим шагом подходит к раненому. Чанёль смотрит на начинающееся воспаление и отводит взгляд. Трогает тыльной стороной ладони лоб и вздыхает. Тяжело и безутешно.

 

— Рану можно прижечь, но вряд ли вы дотянете до деревни. Идти десять теней, не меньше. 

 

— Магистр...

 

Чанёль с хладнокровным спокойствием отрывает кусок от рубахи и прикрывает рану. Огромного труда стоит расстегнуть ремни нагрудника. Раненый в полубессознательном состоянии что-то бормочет, но Чанёль особо не слушает, и тут его ладонь сжимают.

 

— Не меня нужно спасать. В сумке, — выдавливает мужчина из себя

 

Лихорадочно соображая, Чанёль шарит окровавленной рукой по снегу. Он нащупывает что-то под полами чужого плаща, что и оказывается так называемой сумкой.

 

— Так вы гонец, — с жалостью шепчет он. 

 

— Там письмо для августейшего императора Кима, — тяжело выдыхает он. — Это то, зачем я в этих землях. Его нужно отдать лично в руки императору. Такова воля моего правителя. 

 

Чанёль смотрит на конверт, скреплённый красной печатью императорского двора Фрайланда. От монарха к монарху. У него мурашки по телу пробегают от одного только осознания, что это письмо было в руках императора соседней империи. 

 

Фрайланд и Штраленд никогда не ладили между собой, поэтому письмо было опасно уже одним своим существованием и может хранить в себе не одну человеческую жизнь. 

 

— Его нужно передать императору. Пожалуйста, магистр…

 

— Ваша Светлость, вы, видно, бредите, я не магистр и вообще в деревне живу. Я вам помочь хочу, а вы…

 

— Я благодарен, только вот не спасти меня. Советник Йодль использовал лучший из своих ядов. Император в опасности.

 

— Это же один из двенадцати…

 

— Поэтому письмо и должно быть передано лично в руки императору. Даже не через слугу. И уж тем более не через совет. 

 

Корчась от боли, он сдирает с шеи шнурок и дрожащей рукой протягивает Чанёлю. Покажи это страже императора при встрече. Они должны пропустить. Они поверят.

 

У него в руке амулет. Точь-в-точь как его.

 

*** 

 

Он две недели кряду наматывает круги по Керкеру, каждый раз пытаясь подняться хотя бы на ярус, но трусит и, едва его нога касается того или иного моста, бежит очертя голову. И всякий раз, как по природному просветлению, вспоминает слова наставницы. Покоя в нём нет. А будешь тут спокойным, когда даже дети в деревне у виска крутят и по домам при одном виде его разбегаются. Благо, в городе никто не знает, кроме Кёнсу. Он покрывает и его, и свою мать перед командой матросов, в то время как Сыльги даже не думает об отношении к ней окружающих. Многие жалеют, считают, что та умом тронулась после кораблекрушения, в котором погиб отец Кёнсу. Только вот Чанёль отлично помнит то время и понимает, пусть и не хочет признавать, Сыльги в отличие от него всегда была спокойной, даже в те тёмные дни. В отличие от самого Чанёля, для которого жить — как сидеть на пороховой бочке. И с людьми ведь иначе у него не выходит  — как к нему, так и он к ним. Буйный и резкий. Дикий. Даже Суён на его фоне своею живучестью кажется мирной. А в Чанёля мира нет, да и ощущение такое, что никогда не было.

 

— Деда, можно спросить? — не выдерживает Чанёль, когда со степей сходит последний снег. С пол-луны уж проходит, а письмо то злосчастное да амулет всё под подушкой лежат. 

 

— Попробуй, — хрипит он и кашляет. Уж простужен не первый день, а лечиться всё не хочет. Тоже беснуется, но иначе. По-старчески лениво беснуется. 

 

— Что вообще эта вещь делает у меня? — он показывает на амулет. — Ты говорил, от мамы осталось, только вот часто вижу его и понять не могу, отчего?

 

Травник хмурится, подбирается и тычет его кочергой вбок. 

 

— Всё-то твой нос любопытный знать хочет. А я поди сам не ведаю. Уж с чем нашёл, то есть уж шо осталось, то и взялось. И пшёл бы ты отсель со своими мысл _ я _ ми умными.

 

— Ну дед, — хнычет он. — Расскажи. Я же достану и всю нежить подниму, если потребуется.

 

— Эх, дурья башка, — пыхтит старик. — Видать ничего не укроешь. Не по крови ты мне родным приходишься, вот проблема-то. Нашёл тебя в лесу после ливняки поганой, а с собой только тряпки да эта погремушка. Я в книгах твоих её видел. Сам неграмотный, но тебя та госпожа из Керкера всему научить должна была и рассказать. Она-то и напросилась в помощницы, едва ты появился. Сам спрашивал про висюльку, только она молчит. Говорит, знак это алхимический, а в чём его суть не знает. А дальше мучить не стал.

 

— Подожди-подожди, дед, это как так получается? Ты и не дед мне вовсе?

 

— Да дед-дед, только не по крови. У нас когда пожарище случилось, из моих кровных только Суён и осталась. А тут четверть луны проходит и ты появляешься. 

 

Чанёль смотрит перед собой, не зная, что сказать. В нём столько всего сейчас понамешано: и злость, и жалость, и благодарность — но говорить не может совсем. Всё немеет и крутит, бьёт колотушкой со всех сторон. Дед всё понимает и принимается перебирать зёрна дальше, а Чанёль сидит, пригвождённый к скамье, да на огонь в печи смотрит. А потом просто встаёт и уходит на улицу в одних штанах и рубахе. Кожу колет иголками, только вот ему всё равно. Стоит на пороге и на деревню смотрит. Одни скот выгоняют, другие у реки бельё полощут. 

 

— И всё это не моё, — понимает Чанёль и прислоняется к косяку. На горизонте маячит деревенское поголовье овец с пастушкой. Та при виде Чанёля морщит нос, а Чанёль, в свою очередь, глаза закатывает. Ужасная привычка, от которой ни в жизнь не избавиться, а уж если ему нужно пересилить себя и добраться к “Игле”, то пора начинать взывать к духам природы. Он возвращается в сени и неуверенно подходит к деду.

 

— Я тут подумал. Сейчас же в лавке Суён. Могу я во дворец пойти?

 

— Смерти ищешь?

 

— Не знаю, но мне нужно кое-что передать туда. Помнишь, я рассказывал про нападение?

 

— Не для тех вещей ты созрел, дурень бестолковый.

 

— Надо же. Куда деваться-то? Да и предателем чувствовать себя не хочу. Пол-луны, а я всё никак. Сиднем сижу. 

 

— Тебя под ручку отвести?

 

— Так ты не против?

 

— Ты ж упрямец. Коль вразумить надо, вовек не вразумишься. Твордолобый баран.

 

Пока дед отходит к котлу, Чанёль бормочет:

 

— Знать бы в кого.

 

На следующее утро, стоит солнцу едва пробить горизонт, Чанёль покидает деда. У того ни слезинки, но в уголках глазных морщин собраны все сомнения. Чанёль не знает, как скоро вернётся и вернётся ли вообще, поэтому все попытки к прощанию пресекает. У него под плащом дорожная сумка, в которой письмо, амулет гонца, черничный отвар да несколько пузырьков с цветастой жидкостью, разбив которые, можно будет защититься. Их применять он, к слову, не планирует.

 

У берега как всегда стоит лодка для переправы. Чанёлю кажется, что делает он это быстрее обычного. Первым делом он решает зайти к наставнице. Сыльги в своей лаборатории проводит очередные опыты, смешивая всякого рода жидкости и вида не показывает почти.

 

— Собрался-таки?  — спрашивает она, выйдя к немую

 

— Раз уж вы знаете полверхушки, хотелось бы знать, куда лучше не ходить. 

 

Чанёль не удивлён, что Сыльги знает. Он не понимает, чем это объяснить, но все его действия она почти всегда предугадывала. 

 

— Я сейчас собиралась к одной госпоже. Если подождёшь, до предпоследнего яруса я тебя доведу. 

 

— Хорошо. А это правду говорят, что вы нынче к семье главнокомандующего армией пригрелись? Я цитирую.

 

Сыльги снимает фартук и вешает на стул, закрывается в коморке, бурчит что-то невнятное, а чуть погодя выходит.

 

Чанёлю остаётся только глазами моргать при виде расшитого бархата.

 

— Адмирал Бён, должна признать, мне не по нраву, но подобные слухи льстят. 

 

Она кутается в плащ и накидывает капюшон на голову и коротко кивает в сторону выхода. 

 

— Так вы любовница адмирала?

 

— Да будет тебе известно, я адмирала два раза в жизни видела. Он не интереснее процесса каления. 

 

— Тогда…?

 

— Позволь мне иметь хотя бы одну тайну, Чанёль. — Сыльги оглаживает его подбородок и улыбается. — Всё не так, как понимают другие. 

 

Чанёль усмехается.

 

— Одну тайну в обмен на другую, наставница Сыльги. 

 

— В своё время я тебе уже всё рассказала.

 

— Я не совсем об этом. Почему вы решили взять меня на обучение. Почему не Кёнсу? Он говорил, что его науки не интересуют ни разу, я верю. Но с вашей стороны? Любой другой ребёнок. Отчего же я?

 

— Ты не любой ребёнок. — Она улыбается. — В тебе нет крови, что у большинства здесь живущих. Она чище. И свободнее. Я уже говорила об этом.

 

Чанёль слышит эти слова не впервые. Да, чувствовать себя не таким, как все, трепетно, живо и прекрасно. Только вот сейчас он понимает, что это обман. Может, так и есть на самом деле, но особенным его для неё делает не кровь. А что-то другое, но что именно, Сыльги не говорит. Она ясно даёт понять, что Чанёль борется со стеной. Дальше идут в тишине. Чанёль рассматривает мысы своих потрёпанных сапог и мысленно прикидывает, на сколько баллов оценит его внешний вид император — вечный любитель баллов и дорогих вин. Естественно, Чанёль не в курсе, так ли всё на самом деле. Приходится верить тому, что несут с вершины дворца сороки. Дома с каждой улицей становятся пышнее и наряднее. Ряд черпичных крыш сменяется другими, не похожими друг на друга, и дом адмирала, пусть он его никогда и не видел, Чанёль узнаёт сразу. Золота добавить  —  дворец полноценный.

 

— Дальше сам, — Сыльги показывает на главную улицу. — дойдёшь до перекрёстка и по прямой. Только будь осторожен, а то погибнешь ещё. Стража у императора не из добрых. В общем-то, не мудрено, но постарайся заделаться дурачком. Это ты, как говорит мой сын, делать умеешь. 

 

— А ещё я искусно играю на его нервах. Это тоже Кёнсу говорит.

 

Он неуверенно машет рукой и поворачивается спиной. Приказывает себе идти, да и назад бежать уже смысла нет. Большая часть пути пройдена, и по большей части его только этот факт идти и заставляет. Без наставницы сложнее.

 

Чанёль подходит к императорскому дворцу, когда солнце оказывается в самом зените. 

 

_ “Постарайся заделаться дурачком”. _

 

Чанёлю бы по щелчку да без проблем, но какой тут дурачок, если первая его мысль — это бежать и звать на помощь. Вторая мысль — взывать к духам. А между тем один из стражи ниже его на голову. Но это не сильно спасает. Стражники обращают на него внимание, точнее на его волосы. Они у Чанёля ядовито-красные, почти как кровь, но только все те, кто видит его ежедневно, трагедией сие не считают, а эти видят впервые и… Неожиданно для них это всё. 

 

В принципе, такого эффекта он и ожидал пару лет назад, когда выкрасил их ротколем до такой степени, что корни теперь тоже краснели. 

 

Чтобы не смущать стражу, он накидывает на голову капюшон и, решительно выдыхая, следует к ним. 

 

— Еды нет, шут гороховый.

 

Отлично, быть нищетой куда лучше, чем прокажённым.

 

— Мне к императору. 

 

— А мне к Райзендеру, — смеётся один, а второй подхватывает. — Вали, поросёночек, пока брюхо не вспороли и на вертел не посадили. Ходят тут всякие.

 

Чанёль закатывает глаза. Ладно, с недалёкими иметь дело даже легче. Он почти незаметно засовывает руку в сумку и вытаскивает оттуда амулет. Замечая копошение, один из стражников наставляет на него шпагу. Чанёль замирает, скашивая взгляд на плечо, которого касается шпага. 

 

— Какая любезность, — сипит он, показывая знак тому, что пониже. Из этих двоих он кажется самым агрессивным. — Мне говорили, что ваш народ знаменит своей холодностью. Не знал, что настолько. 

 

Стража чудесным образом отходит в сторону, пропуская вперёд. Если воспринимать это как ряд испытаний, первое он проходит успешно. К нему подходит один из слуг, работающих в саду, и предлагает свою помощь. Чанёлю стыдно признаться, но даже этот чумазый мальчишка выглядит куда опрятнее его. Кажется, во дворце императора вылизывают не только монарших, но и их подданных. Сад оказывается просто огромным, поэтому у самой “Иглы” Чанёль оказывается только спустя минут пять. Дворецкий неприятно морщит нос при виде волос Чанёля, но говорит, что доложит Его Величеству о визите, стоит только увидеть деревяшку, которую Чанёль сжимает в руках. Никто не в курсе, что у него на шее почти такая же, только более туская, с чёрным камнем вроде угля посередине и посеревшая от времени. Её показывать он не торопится. Пока один слуга уходит, третий просит пройти его в одну из комнат, четвёртый носится возле третьего, а там и четвёртый и пятый. Жизнь во дворце идёт полным ходом, и во всём это великолепии Чанёль невольно начинает чувствовать себя настоящим шутом. 

 

И тут неожиданно он задумывается. А как он узнает, что император — это император, а не какой-нибудь из советников? А о императоре он знает всего-ничего. Разве что его зовут Ким Минсок, что ему всего три десятка лет и что за ним закрепилась репутация баловня. Верить, опять же, он мог только слухам.

 

Комната, в которой он находится, сверху донизу облицована мрамором и местами золотом. От чрезмерно богатого убранства порядком рябит в глазах. Ни один из помпезных костюмов Яна не сравнится с самой обычной вазой во дворце. Он привык жить в избе с вечными ветрами, поэтому коснуться стены уже кажется преступлением. Ладно, решает он, они должны думать, что он из Фрайланда. От волнения чешет затылок и неуверенно ходит по выделенному самим себе куску комнаты. 

 

Ждать долго не приходится. Двери распахиваются уже спустя пять минут ожидания. Первым входит старший слуга. Чанёль понимает это по одеждам. По всему периметру зала становится стража, венчает шествие не император, а две королевские борзые. Чанёлю нравятся собаки, но только не сегодня, потому что мысленно он предполагает, что уже завтра может стать их обедом. Он нервно сглатывает, когда на пороге зала возникает мужчина в окружении личной свиты. У него чёрные смоляные волосы, лисьи глаза и тщательно отбеленная кожа лица. Естественный, чуть более жёлтый цвет, заметен на руках. А ещё на нём красно-золотой мундир, который наверняка говорит о военных заслугах, только Чанёль едва ли матроса от эльтесте отличит, а тут такое. Вспоминая о рамках приличия, Чанёль кланяется, насколько разрешает здоровье, и пятится к стене. 

 

— Оставьте нас, — голос у него оказывается больше звонкий, чем властный, если, конечно же, это император. Чанёль остаётся стоять на месте и рассматривать стены. Даже после того как вся “делегация енотов” уходит из зала. — Мне сказали, что вы из Фрайланда. 

 

Чанёль мычит что-то невнятно и отходит в сторону.

 

— Осмелюсь предположить, это не так. 

 

— Как я должен поверить, что вы император? 

 

Ответом становится немо вскинутая бровь.

 

— У меня, — он лезет в сумку и показывает издалека конверт с печатью. — П-п-письмо от монарха к монарху. Меня просили передать его лично в руки, не через третьих лиц. 

 

Чанёль волнуется и начинает заикаться, в то время его оппонент смотрит на него, как на ручного зверька. 

 

— Кто вам его передал?

 

— Фрайландский гонец. Он погиб, а я, в общем, честно, пытался помочь. Н-н-но не смог.

 

— А теперь заткнись и сядь.

 

Чанёль вздрагивает и покорно садится на край стула, сжимая до крови деревянные квадраты. 

 

— Открывай.

 

— Что? 

 

— Письмо. Читать умеешь?

 

— Умею, но я не буду этого делать. Это нарушает закон любого государства. Я не… — он никнет, закатывает глаза и думает, что идиот. 

 

— Хорошо. Тогда вскрою я, прочтёшь ты, идёт?

 

Чанёль сам не понимает, что творит, но кивает, прячет взгляд в коленях и отворачивается. Треск разламываемой печати, и письмо возвращается к Чанёлю. Он проводит взглядом по первым строчкам, и у него краснеют уши. Он нервно кашляет, смотрит на предполагаемого императора и сдаётся.

 

— Оно ваше. 

 

— Чондэ, как всегда, оригинально поздоровался? Что ж, действительно. 

 

— Простите, я…

 

— Можешь не извиняться. Человек чести, как я заметил. Пусть излишне, но предусмотрительно. 

 

— Гонец тогда сказал имя. Йодль. 

 

— Вот как. Ещё что-нибудь?

 

Чанёль качает головой и смотрит на дверь. Сердце во всех смыслах просится наружу. 

 

— Я…

 

— Я не спросил твоё имя.

 

— Чанёль. 

 

— Спасибо, Чанёль. 

 

Император поднимается из-за стола, и Чанёль замирает. Рванёт или нет он не знает, но живым он вряд ли отсюда уйдёт.

 

— Ты говоришь, на гонца напали. Что ты там делал?

 

— Это случилось на старой дороге возле леса. Меня сестра попросила собрать зелига, а он только на опушке растёт. В общем, услышал шум, а там это. У него в рану попал яд, причём один из сильнейших. Там всё посинело. Он умер почти сразу, успел только письмо отдать и сказать, что от монарха к монарху. Ну и ещё, что советник Йодль использовал сильнейших из своих ядов.

 

Император слушает внимательно, и Чанёлю кажется, что бочка вот-вот рванёт. 

 

— Для простого лекаря ты слишком много знаешь о ядах. Не находишь?

 

— Я просто много читаю, — оправдывается он. 

 

— Волосы красные тоже от чтения? — Минсок скидывает с его головы капюшон, и Чанёль мысленно разводит ритуальный костёр для связи с четырьми стихиями. — Смею предположить, алхимик?

 

— Не велите казнить, — мямлит Чанёль и пытается отодвинуться подальше. Император лишь улыбается и уходит в другой конец зала. 

 

— Мой отец был весьма жесток по отношению к тем, кто казался ему умнее его самого. Поэтому полегло столько алхимиков. В письмёнах, если не читал, ни слова о них. Во Фрайланде же развивать эту отрасль почётно. Каждый второй пытается добиться завершения великого делания. Но удалось пока только главному магу. Это я всё к тому, что казнить мне тебя не за чем. Откуда вообще родом будешь?

 

— Не знаю. То есть думал, что знаю, но теперь не знаю. Дед мой меня в лесу нашёл. 

 

— То есть у тебя даже рода нет?

 

Чанёль пожимает плечами. За последний час он, кажется, только плечами и общается нормально.

 

— Я рад, что ты доставил письмо тому, кому оно предназначалось. В благодарность могу лишь предложить место при дворе, если хочешь.

 

Чанёль не понимает, потешаются ли над ним или намекают на интересный вид казни, но предложения короля принято же считать ничем иным как приказами?

 

— Я очень признателен за столь лояльное отношение ко мне, Ваши Величество. Это честь для меня.

 

Или смерть.

 

— Что ж, на этом и сговоримся.

 

— Можно вопрос? Последний?

 

— Я слушаю.

 

— Почему при дворе все так реагируют на этот знак. Что он значит? В алхимии это квинкункс, символ единения Земли и Неба, но в реальном мире?

 

— Это геральдика Фрайланда. Квинкункс, да. Но каждый имеет своё значение. Дерево, металл — у каждого своё, но любой из них является пропуском в мой дворец и правом на личную аудиенцию. 

 

Чанёль поджимает губы. В области груди, там, где греется кусок дерева, будто жжётся огнём. 

 

Значит ли это, что он родом из Фрайланда?

 

*** 

 

Чанёля не казнят. Это он понимает после одной луны проведённой в дворце. Его отправляют помощником на кухню, там от него хотя бы вреда нет. “Коллеги” без злобы называют его медведем. Он буйный, но со слугами сходится без проблем. Правда, без особых экземпляров всё равно не обходится, но когда в жизни Чанёля всё было гладко? 

 

Он пишет письмо деду после того, как становится уверенным в своей безопасности. Хотя бы ментальной. Физически он ощущает на себе редкие взгляды советников, время от времени находящихся во дворце. Чанёль примерно понимает, что чувствует всю жизнь король. 

 

На очередном из балов ему доверяют подливать вино господам. Чанёля приставляют к кому-то из военных, которого он никогда не видел. Йерим, что ютится поблизости, описывает каждого второго в таких эпитетах, что Чанёль успевает и покраснеть, и посочувствовать. Вопрос только: кому?

 

Он переводит взгляд на императора. Минсок будто специально принимает как можно более расслабленный вид. Защитная реакция. Защитник Йодль сидит через два места от него. Сегодня встречают делегацию из Фрайланда, и Чанёлю хочется хотя бы краем глаза посмотреть на их императора. Во дворце ходят слухи, что две страны готовятся заключить дружеский союз, и уж кто, а Чанёль, судивший лишь по первым строчкам в письме, понимает почему. К императору подходит один из личных слуг, после чего Минсок поднимается и покидает зал. Не проходит и пяти минут, как он возвращается. Не один. С ним ещё трое людей и узнать среди них фрайландского императора не представляется сложным. У того чёрный мундир с синей перевязью и аура победителя. Властная и холодная. Минсок на его фоне выглядит подданным. А ещё Чанёль замечает монеты. Те самые, гарь от которых способна отравить всё в округе. Их шепотков поблизости Чанёль улавливает, что фрайландского сюзерена зовут Чондэ, и что о нём слагают легенды как о великом полководце. 

 

Дают знак.

 

Чанёль с грацией медведя выплывает из укрытия с кувшином. Пытаясь состроить миролюбивую мину, он подходит к мужчине и наполняет его бокал вином. На фоне советников он выглядит уставшим, блёклым и...злым. Военная выправка видна невооружённым взглядом, и Чанёль к полу примерзает от его сухого, звучащего приказом “спасибо”. Закатывая глаза, он подписывает себе смертный приговор, но, оглядываясь, он понимает, что его жест остаётся незамеченным. 

 

— Держать подле себя выскочек удел выскочек, какая прелесть.

 

— Бэкхён, не будь таким категоричным, — говорит мужчина, сидящий справа от него. 

 

— Он воевать толком не умеет, поэтому и думает, что союз — отличное решение. Для полноты картины Чондэ нужно дать поводок, а собачку выгулять.

 

Чанёль подливает вина в бокал, но его останавливают жестом. А потом смотрят холодным, промозглым до костей взглядом.

 

— Я не люблю напиваться. 

 

— Зато дерзить своему императору горазды, — вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает подумать. 

 

Найди смерть там, где не ищешь. 

 

Гость хмурится, поднимает одну бровь так же идеально, как грязно говорит. Чанёль при всех его инстинктах самосохранения взгляд не отводит. Бэкхён недовольно цокает, осматривает его с головы до ног, и Чанёль готов поклясться, его по чём свет стоит сейчас проклинают. 

 

— Интересный экземпляр. Ты из какого леса, павлин? 

 

Чанёль припоминает, что в алхимии павлиний хвост является символом завершения трансформации. Такое сравнение ему даже льстит.

 

— Из павлиньего. 

 

— Ещё и на язык остёр. Ты только посмотри, Хань. 

 

Чанёль снова делает это. Закатывает глаза. 

 

Он чувствует раздражение и желание что-нибудь сломать. С ним такое редко бывает, оттого удивляется. Получая отмашку, Чанёль благодарит духов за отнятую возможность. Он не прочь вылить на голову этого Бэкхёна весь кувшин, да вот жить ещё хочет. По возможности спокойно.

 

***

 

Всё складывается прекрасно ровно до того момента, когда Минсок вызывает Чанёля к себе. Он успевает вспомнить все свои ошибки, но вроде как ничего такого ужасного его память не воскрешает. За его время проживания в замке таловодец успевает подойти к концу. Луна за луной наступает морецвет. На улицу выплывают дамы в ярких шёлке и ситце. Начинает работать императорский фонтан. Чанёль смотрит на всю эту пёструю кутерьму и понимает, что скучает. Скучает по ворчащему деду, громогласной Суён, тому же вечно недовольному, но такому честному Кёнсу, мудрой и сложной Сыльги. Чанёль готов даже признать, что ему не хватает поэм о боли Яна. Во дворце его совсем не видать. Но больше всему Чанёлю не хватает себя — творящего хаос, смешивающего, варящего, возгоняющего, прокаливающего и прочая-прочая. Руки создать что-то новое чешутся изрядно. Покуда все в облаках витают, он мирной тварью по замку ходит и ничего не делает. Делает всё, что скажут, а пришить себя к одному месту не может. Он потихоньку сравнивает себя с “капут морте” — побочным, пустым веществом. 

 

У входа в тронный зал помимо стражи ждёт ещё один человек, видеть которого Чанёль ожидает в последнюю очередь. На Бэкхёне синий мундир, хмурое и едва ли заинтересованное выражение лица и походная перевязь — видно, только с охоты. После их прекрасного знакомства они видятся каждые пол-луны. Иногда могут посмотреть друг на друга, и это максимум. Но голос Бэкхёна Чанёль помнит не хуже себя. Возведя очи горе, он проходит первым и отвешивает поклон. Бэкхён чинно склоняет подбородок к груди и идёт в дальнюю часть комнаты. Шаг у него — засмотреться можно. Ровный, уверенный, твёрдый, хоть бери и забивай гвозди. Он остаётся в тени у окна и изгибает бровь (делает он это не хуже, чем Чанёль закатывает глаза), стоит императору пригласить вернуться. Они садятся за стол переговоров — Бэкхён дальше всех. Чанёль проводит рукой по недавно подстриженным волосам, всё ещё красным, пряча часть прядей за ухо. Бэкхён в очередной раз смотрит на него волком, но ничего не говорит — даёт понять, что думает, одним выражением лица. Минсок кашляет нервно и дёрганно, складывает руки на столе и начинает:

 

— Как вы оба знаете, недавно была совершена попытка убийства трёх участников Совета Двенадцати. Случилось это, да будет вам известно…

 

— Через день после вашего приказа о роспуске Совета, Ваше Величество.

 

Чанёль почти никогда не думает о том, что говорит, но прерывать императора? Дорогого стоит.

 

— Верно подмечено, адмирал Бён, — сухо соглашается император и смотрит на свои сложенные замком руки.

 

— Нашлись те, кто связывает данные события с заключением дипломатического союза с Фрайландом. Такие советники как Ли, Йодль и Мин взяты под стражу и ждут своей казни в назначенное время. Адмирал, вы в курсе, в каком положении находится ваш отец?

 

— Смею предположить, в интересном. 

 

Чанёль прыскает, но тут же прячет смешок кашлем в кулак. 

 

— Действительно. Если мои разведчики что-то найдут, то…

 

— То я смогу только отблагодарить их за хорошо проделанную работу. Если мой отец окажется предателем, это будет на его совести, Ваше Величество.

 

— То есть за своё положение ты не боишься? — переходит он на формальный тон. — Сколько лет тебя знаю, поражаешь меня с каждым разом своей…

 

— Наглостью?

 

— Честностью, но наглостью не меньше. Я не хочу объяснять тебе тех вещей, которых тебе никогда не понять. Твой брак с Сынван тому показатель, но не об этом сегодня…

 

— Действительно, не об этом. Мне больше интересна причина присутствия здесь этого павлина.

 

Чанёль не сдерживается от усмешки и будто назло улыбается так, как у Бэкхёна никогда не получится. 

 

— Просто Его Величеству нравится иметь свой зверинец. Павлин есть, осёл есть. Одной собаки-то и не хватает поди, хотя осёл за собачку тоже сгодится, поводок только дать.

 

Минсок не выдерживает и смеётся. Бэкхён на его сравнение с ослом никак, кроме опущенного взгляда, не реагирует.

 

— Итак, — вновь начинает Минсок, — в связи с последними событиями и ради сохранения мира я хочу подать прошение императору Киму о нейтральности вод и свободе территории. 

 

— Вам нельзя покидать Керкер. В любой момент засада, и с корнями уйдёте, тем паче люди советника Йодля только этого и ждут.

 

— Я понимаю это, адмирал. Поэтому прошу доставить договор и письмо вас.

 

— Это не будет проблемой, Ваше Величество, но какое отношение к этому имеет этот человек? Слуга, который толком читать и писать не умеет.

 

— Под “вас” я понимаю его и тебя. Обоих. Используй любое из суден своих хауптдинеров. По морю добираться безопаснее и знать об этом будут лишь трое. И, Бэкхён, поверь мне на слово, этот юнец во многом умнее тебя. 

 

— Я вижу, — сипло произносит Бэкхён, немногозначно смотря на красные волосы. Естественно, Чанёль понимает всю сложность миссии, но Бэкхён на близкой дистанции — худшее, что он мог себе только представить. Но если император ему доверяет даже несмотря на столь прямолинейное отношение, то Бэкхён тоже сможет. Во всяком случае, Чанёль готов забыть о пункте про безопасность. 

 

— Когда в путь? — спрашивает он в лоб. 

 

Минсок хмурится и обращается к Бэкхёну:

 

— Сколько нужно дней, чтобы укомплектовать корабль?

 

— За день управимся. Что там погрузить? Провиант и вещи? До фрайландских границ по морю четверть луны добираться. Потом ещё сутки до Вергайстихта. Рассчитывать нужно из этих соображений. Сколько мы должны там пробыть? День? Неделю?

 

— Неделю. Дайте фрайландцам угодить своим гостям. Они это любят.

 

— Моя наставница говорила, что там живут свободные в плане духа люди. Не мудрено, что они такие...особенные.

 

— Наставница? Боюсь спросить, какие искусства ты изучал?

 

Чанёль поджимает губы, закипая от злости. Он отлично понимает намёки, но в данном случае считает оскорблённым не себя, а Сыльги. 

 

— Он алхимик. 

 

— К слову о наставнице, я слышал, она часто в вашем доме бывает, адмирал. Наверняка слышали о Кан Сыльги?

 

— Как тесен мир, однако. Да, я её знаю. Они с моей женой хорошие приятельницы. 

 

— Это так теперь называется? — едва слышно произносит император, но до Чанёля фраза доходит.

 

Бэкхён поднимается с места и идёт к выходу. 

 

— Мне отдать приказ подготовить судно, Ваше Величество?

 

— Да, можешь идти уже. А ты, Чанёль, останься ненадолго. 

 

Чанёль ждёт, когда дверь закроется, и вздыхает. 

 

— Вы выбрали меня.

 

— Я тебе верю. И ему тоже. Бэкхён временами невыносимый, но честный и преданный. Меня не любит, но Штраленд — безоговорочно. А это главное. Ты осторожнее с ним, Чанёль. Не делай поспешных выводов и не пытайся перетянуть канат в свою сторону. Бэкхён этого не потерпит. На флоте так точно. Должен признать, мне понравилось сравнение с ослом. Похож ведь. Хотя по большей части его с волком сравнивают.

 

— Потому что хмурый?

 

— Потому что одиночка и грозный. А временами, пока не видят, и выть может. В общем, не бойся, терпи и передай всё в нужные руки.

 

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество. Можно попросить об одолжении?

 

— Да?

 

— Я хочу взять с собой некоторые из своих вещей. Алхимических. 

 

— Если это никак не навредит команде, то пожалуйста.

 

— Ничего взрывоопасного, я обещаю. 

 

— Я всё ещё верю. Можешь идти.

 

Корабль укомплектовывают вечером следующего дня, но выезжают он только утром. В порту стоит жуткий ветер, смешанный с запахами соли и пряной гвоздики. Предположение у Чанёля только одно. Здесь есть судно, перевозящее специи. Его способность остро чувствовать запахи никуда не девается до сих пор, поэтому на кухне порой просто невыносимо. Чувствуя море, он дышит свободнее. Его окликают. К нему в сером мундире направляется...лауфен? 

 

Чанёль лихорадочно вспоминает иерархию флота, которую он учил накануне. Выше класса лауфеннов только капитаны Трёхцветного Ордена, за ним хауптдинер, а выше всех только Бэкхён. И только он его вспоминает, как адмирал вырастает рядом со старшим лауфеном и отводит того в сторону для выяснения какого-то вопроса. Чанёлю ничего не остаётся, кроме как ходить по палубе и смотреть, как матросы её начищают до блеска, распускают паруса и крепят тросы к борту. Навстречу ему идёт хауптдинер — выдаёт чёрно-золотой мундир. 

 

— Вас сложно потерять, Чанёль. Меня зовут Исин. Адмирал просил сопроводить вас к вашей каюте. 

 

— Хорошо, пошли, — без всяких вопросов соглашается Чанёль. Только когда Исин поворачивается, Чанёль замечает небольшую косу под треуголкой. — Исин, а вы давно знаете Бэкхёна?

 

— Достаточно. Вас что-то интересует?

 

— Нет, просто интересно, каково живётся людям, имеющим дело с этим-этим…

 

— Требовательным?

 

— Нет.

 

— Наглым?

 

— Да нет же.

 

— Выскочкой, остолопом, бараном, дубом…

 

— Ослом, — Бэкхён заканчивает за товарища, похлопывая его по плечу. — Уже спелись, я смотрю. 

 

— Смотрю, кому-то приглянулось сравнение с ослом. 

 

— У вас интересная беседа. Мне вас покинуть? 

 

— Не самая лучшая идея оставлять меня с ним. — Чанёль кивает на Бэкхёна, а тот лишь отходит на шаг в сторону.

 

— Команда с тобой повесится. 

 

— С тобой же не повесилась в своё время, — добавляет Исин и получает в награду хмурый взгляд. Чанёлю он уже нравится. 

 

— Странный вопрос, но будем ли мы проплывать мимо Керкера?

 

— Да, иначе никак. А что, собственно, тебя волнует?

 

— Просто это остров лемуров. С ними один танец не спляшешь, остерегаться лучше.

 

— Ты веришь в эти детские сказки?

 

У Чанёля желание высказаться вдоволь, потому что в глаза все эти сказки виданы, да кто ж ему поверит только. Тут истину в себе только один носит. Чанёль опускает взгляд и хмурится: уж он прекрасно понимает, кто из них двоих умнее. Да и себя он любит и уважает не меньше других. Вопрос Бэкхёна остаётся без ответа. 

 

Покамест Чанёль знакомится с командой, Бэкхён бегает проверять прочность крепления парусов. Он чуть ли не пять раз за час орёт на матросов, но те елейно слушают, а потом исправляют. Чанёль не может не признать: несмотря на прямоту Бэкхён показывает себя хорошим командиром и, что весьма занятно, носит мундир не по рангу, а самый простой. К вечеру волноваться о парусах не приходится. Чанёль волнуется о другом. Ходя из одного угла в другой, он то и дело сбивает бочки, да вёдра. С его медвежьей грацией это не удивительно, но всё равно неуютно, потому что на фоне всех его падений, как ему кажется, эхом звучит холодный голос Бэкхёна. На самом же деле, Бэкхён по большей части ошивается с Исином и к нему не лезет. Только стоит попасться на глаза, как начинается…

 

— Если бы не твоя лень, быть может, что путное вышло. 

 

Чанёль передразнивает, возводит очи горе через раз, и если Бэкхён идёт направо, Чанёль — налево. За день они успевают поставить на уши весь корабль, кроме Исина. Тот мирно стоит у штурвала на пару со штурманом да слова не кажет. 

 

— Тебе нравится море, Чанёль? — спрашивает он, стоит Чанёлю подойти ближе. За день они спокойно переходят на формальный тон. Дело близится к закату, а Чанёля спевается с доброй частью корабля. 

 

— Оно спокойное.

 

Исин ухмыляется.

 

— Не больше, чем ты видишь. 

 

— Я море впервые в жизни вижу. Что вы хотите? Мой уровень — озеро между деревней и городом. 

 

— Я думал, ты из Фрайланда, а у нас только проездом. 

 

— Отчего же?

 

— Напоминаешь одного человека из их королевского двора. 

 

— Исин об их шуте, — рядом возникает Бэкхён. — Ты сегодня больно разговорчиво, человеческое существо. 

 

— От твоего бешенства бегу подальше. Может, вынешь уже шило из задницы? Или дело в...

 

— Помолчи уже, будь добр. А ты за мной, живо. Дело есть.

 

Чанёль хочет послать его куда подальше, но молча следует за Бэкхёном, сам себе поражаясь. Корчит кислую мину в спину и едва поспевает. 

 

— Сразу видно, ни дня в армии не был, — вздыхает Бэкхён, когда Чанёль подскальзывается и с трудом удерживается на ногах.

 

— Мне нельзя. 

 

— Вот как? Руки-ноги больные, голова или всё сразу?

 

Чанёля передёргивает. Бэкхён откровенно его раздражает. Он не выдерживает и шипит ему в спину:

 

— Слушай, вот не надо смотреть на меня как на пятое колесо в телеге. Может, у меня и нет ранга, но я всё ещё человек. Свои издёвки оставь при себе, морда ослиная. Считаешь себя выше всех, потому что ранг позволяет? Что ж, удачи. С таким отношением к людям ты долго не протянешь. После того как всё закончится, так и быть, избавлю тебя от своего присутствия, а пока, будь добр, терпи. Если для твоих людей такое обращение нормально, флаг им в руки. Но не мне. Честное слово, с тобой и пяти минут не проведёшь, а сдохнуть захочешь. Как тебя только твоя жена терпит?

 

Бэкхён не шевелится. Стоит к нему спиной и даже не думает обернуться. Минуту, две-три. Ноль реакции. Чанёль чувствует себя посмешищем, но мысленно храбрится. Он замечает, что на палубе воцаряется мёртвая тишина. Все, кто становится свидетелем их стычки, смотрят во все глаза, а замечая на себе внимание, возвращаются к делам. На лице хауптдинера кислая мина с долей сочувствия. 

 

Чанёль делает шаг, потом ещё два и бьёт со всей дури по чужому плечу.

 

— Оглох что ли? 

 

Его руку останавливают, когда он пытается ударить во второй раз. Бэкхён, особо не стараясь, заламывает Чанёлю руку и отталкивает от себя. Тот падает на колени, но тут же поднимается. На лице адмирала не дёргается ни один мускул. Он смотрит не отрываясь, Чанёль отвечает тем же. В конце концов Бэкхён кивает в стороны каюты и спускается вниз. 

 

Чанёля провожают сочувствующими взглядами. 

 

— Садись, — приказывает Бэкхён. 

 

— Убивать будешь?

 

Во взгляде Бэкхёна проскальзывает что-то болезненное.

 

— Я настолько выгляжу монстром в твоих глазах? 

 

Он раскладывает карту, опираясь руками об стол. Чанёль садится на стул, подминая одну ногу под себя. У Бэкхёна тонкие запястья и длинные пальцы. Он ставит засечку одним из них на карте, и Чанёль невольно засматривается. 

 

— А?

 

— А? 

 

Бэкхён усмехается, показывая на карту. 

 

— Мы будем проплывать мимо границ Штилехта. Там что не житель, то варвар-людоед. Это предупреждение на случай, если такому… Чтобы ты был готов в общем. 

 

— Пиратам можно глотку перерезать, а от лемуров поди избавься, если ментально не стабилен.

 

— Ещё скажи, что философский камень существует, и я точно от тебя повешусь. 

 

— Вам один дурак сказал, про физическое превращения золота, а вы и смеётесь. Только вот Великое делание человеческой души больше касается, и мало кто понимает…

 

— Я всё равно не поверю. Ни в лемуров, ни в твою алхимию.

 

— Во что ты веришь вообще?

 

— В себя и собственные силы. 

 

— Заметно, — бурчит Чанёль себе под нос. Он не решается, но таки касается рукава сорочки и тянет вверх. Выше локтя сеть белых, едва заметных шрамов. — Они у меня по всему телу. Пять лет назад на мою деревню напала свора лемуров. Потом многие умерли, ибо их помотало конкретно. Я от этой дряни еле избавился. Моя сестра пела песни, чтобы изгнать эту дрянь. Они ушли, но шрамы остались. Можешь не верить, если хочешь. Я верю тому, что вижу. 

 

— Пять лет?

 

— Четыре года и восемь лун, если точнее. 

 

— Понятно, — сбивчиво шепчет Бэкхён и смотрит на карту.  

 

— Почему ты так странно обращаешься к Исину? 

 

— Ты про человеческое существо что ли? — с долей юмора интересуется Бэкхён, а Чанёлю отчего-то мерзко.

 

— Да.

 

— Исин не любит, когда его считают мужчиной. Но он и не женщина, если тебе вдруг интересно. Он считает себя всем сразу. Это сложно объяснить, поэтому и получается человеческое существо. 

 

— Звучит отвратительно. Человек ещё ладно, но существо…

 

— Исин не против. 

 

— Я заметил. 

 

— Ты только ради этого меня позвал? О людоедах предупредить?

 

— Не только. Будь осторожнее.

 

— Прости? 

 

— Говорю, будь осторожнее. Не всем во Фрайланде можно верить, каким бы идеальным его тебе не рисовали. Хотя все их теории о душах, науке, жизни и прочей мелочи занятны. 

 

Чанёль не прочь поспорить, но он цепляется за другое.

 

— Теории о душах?

 

— Не слышал? Ты же умный.

 

— Знать и понимать алхимические процессы не значит знать всё. Не пытайся меня пристыдить. Не на того напал.

 

— Ты в каждой моей реплике будешь искать подвох?

 

— Если потребуется. 

 

— Господи, как тебя твоя семья терпит? Ты же невыносимый, павлин несчастный. 

 

— Аналогичный вопрос к тебе. 

 

— А меня и терпеть не нужно. Потому что меня в семье нет. 

 

— А жена?

 

— Наши отношения с Сынван отличаются от обычных. В том смысле, что нас нельзя сравнить с большинством пар, состоящих в браке. И раз уж ты просишь пойти на уступки, то, будь добр, сделай одолжение: не упоминай её имя до окончания миссии.

 

Чанёль неуверенно кивает и поднимается.

 

— Ты же про души спрашивал. 

 

— Точно, — садится назад, снова поджимая ногу. 

 

— Фрайландцы верят, что раньше мир населяли души. Их связь была крепкой настолько, что ни один конец света не мог её разрушить. Фрайландцы верят, что души стали искать оболочки — людей. И когда люди, чьи души связаны, встречаются, возникает так называемая гармония. Сказки, но кто-то верит.

 

Бэкхён смотрит в сторону, а потом куда-то мимо Чанёля. 

 

— Звучит как-то дико. Будто у людей своих душ нет, а что-то свыше их пытается свести. 

 

— Смысл немного в другом, но, наверное, ты прав. 

 

— Во имя благих земель, ты сейчас со мной согласился?

 

— Не ёрничай, — хмурится Бэкхён и недовольно втягивает щёки. — Лучше ложись спать.

 

***

 

Чанёль большую часть времени проводит на корме. Он внимательно смотрит, как Бэкхён саморучно проверяет прочность узлов и заставляет матросов переделывать, когда всякая верёвка распадается в руке. Со вчерашнего разговора он ни на йоту не меняется. Всё такой же грубый, властный и требовательный, но появляется в нём ещё что-то: сбитое, тлетворное и мрачное. Теперь он понимает, почему его сравнивают с волком. 

 

— Ещё раз такое увижу, вместо бейфута на гафель пойдёте. — Бэкхён отчитывает кого-то из младших матросов, но Чанёля больше волнует на смысл его слов, а то, что их слышно с кормовой части корабля. Между ними приличное расстояние, а тот умудряется воздух вокруг себя взволновать. И всё в ближнем радиусе. 

 

— Приближаемся к острову, адмирал! — кричит Исин. — Можем на мель забрести. Прикажете сменить курс?

 

— Иди к банкету, я возьму управление. 

 

Корабль оживает. Все разбегаются по местам. Бэкхён раздаёт приказы, Исин контролирует работу верхнего борта. 

 

— Осторожнее! — кричит кто-то, и неуклюжесть Чанёля оказывает ему добрую услугу. Он подаёт до того, как над головой стремительно пролетает гик. 

 

Он мысленно поминает всех известных духов и осторожно отползает на безопасное расстояние. Исин советует ему отсидеться в каюте. Кивая, он спускается в каюту, где достаёт коробку, собранную впопыхах. Внутри три монеты из кастия, много разноцветных пузырьков, нож, пинцет и камень. Чанёль прекрасно знает, мимо какого острова они проплывают, и пытается успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Он берёт один из пузырьков, срезает ножом пробку и выпивает залпом. Морщится и жмурится до белых кругов перед глазами. Другим лучше не знать, что это разведённая игнис аква. Мерзко, но успокаивает неслабо. Он забирается на кровать с ногами и достаёт из-под рубашки шнурок со своим амулетом. Мозолит его взглядом, будто обрядовый тотем, но ничего. Абсолютно. Чанёль чувствует слабое волнение в груди, и то настолько чужое, что хоть волком вой, чтобы избавиться от него. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается представить что-нибудь светлое из детства. Если нежить нападёт на корабль, он должен быть готов дать отпор. От лемуров можно избавить только если думать о хорошем. Положительные эмоции их убивают, а негативные, напротив, дают силу. День, когда в нём застревает дурь, он помнит до сих пор. И то, как он его покидает, тоже. Мерзкое чувство сырости, будто плоть прощается с кровью. От одних воспоминаний тошно. Шрамы — полбеды. Человеческая память в этом плане ужаснее. 

 

Он возвращается наверх только когда чувствует собирающую в узел уверенность. Набирает полную грудь воздуха и выходит жмурясь. Выглядит всё безобидно. Подходит к Исину и интересуется, что происходит. Тот говорит, что ничего особенного. Бэкхён возникает поблизости неожиданно. Щипает больно за плечо и приказывает идти за собой. 

 

— Ты вообще ходить нормально умеешь? 

 

— Как ты что ли? 

 

— Не подскальзываясь и не цепляясь за гвозди в палубе.

 

— Ну, видимо не умею. Пересечённая местность легче даётся. Там хоть летать могу. Здесь — нет. 

 

Бэкхён останавливается и кривит бровь. Задумывается над чем-то, а после холодно выдаёт: 

 

— Встань туда. 

 

Он указывает на край борта и Чанёль от шока икает.

 

— Это такой способ меня убить?

 

— Пошевеливайся! Кому ты сдался вообще? 

 

— Акулам? 

 

— Акулы в Мрудном заливе — это интересно, но не реально. Да не упадёшь ты, максимум на пол. 

 

— Какая перспектива шикарная, — бурчит Чанёль и взбирается на бортик. 

 

— Руки в сторону. Одну ногу согни. Стой так, пока нога не отвянет.

 

— Что? Совсем уж…

 

— Если хочешь перестать быть пылью под ногами других, тебе нужно научиться держаться. Ты может и выглядишь нескладно, но не слабый вовсе. Из-за того, что держаться и балансировать не умеешь, похож на медведя. Удивительно, как ты мне тогда графин на голову не уронил со своей медвежьей грацией. 

 

— Я хотел. 

 

— Но не сделал. 

 

— Где ваша благодарность, адмирал?

 

— О, благодарю бесконечно. Не пытайся опустить ногу. Я вижу. 

 

— Когда-нибудь я набью твою прекрасную физиономию, и мне за это ничего не будет. 

 

Бэкхён слабо улыбается. 

 

— Находишь мою физиономию прекрасной?

 

— Моя прекраснее. 

 

У Чанёля улыбка от уха до уха. Он ловит себя на мысли, что царящее между ними до этого напряжение постепенно ослабевает. Не проходит и нескольких минут, как он чувствует тянущую боль в ногах, но Бэкхён на его кислую рожу не обращает никакого внимания и смотрит на горизонт. 

 

— Сейчас ливень будет. Ещё две минуты и можешь слезать. 

 

Чанёль смотрит через плечо и начинает заваливаться.

 

— Не падать. 

 

— Убить тебя мало. 

 

— Взаимное чувство. 

 

Чанёль смотрит на небо и немо вопрошает, за что ему всё это. Им в пути ещё дня три находиться, не меньше. Он за это время свихнётся и других в свой хаос затянет. 

 

— Ладно, слезай. 

 

Чанёль опускает ногу и начинает валиться. Бэкхён пытается помочь и протягивает руку — с чего бы это — но Чанёль не Чанёль, если сам не упадёт и Бэкхёна за собой не утянет. Как итог: Бэкхён спиной на палубе, Чанёль — аккурат носом ему в плечо. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и возникает неловкость, заставляющая обоих отвести взгляд. Бэкхён засматривается на узор из трёх звёзд за ухом Чанёля и нервно сглатывает.

 

— Ну ты и слон. 

 

— Сам не лань. 

 

Чанёль сползает с него и заправляет выбившийся шнурок с квинкунксом назад. Он смотрит вправо и замечает надвигающийся туман. 

 

— Огнём вас всех раздери, я же говорил. 

 

— Что с тобой? 

 

— Не со мной. Желательно скажи всем заткнуть уши и пусть меньше думают о плохом. Пожалуйста.

 

— Прости? 

 

— Это лемуры. 

 

— Опять ты…

 

— Бэкхён! Я не хочу… — Чанёль смотрит на него в упор, пытаясь пробить невидимую стену. — Не хочу повторять всё то… Просто не хочу. 

 

Чанёль приказывает себе успокоиться и думать только в положительном направлении. Бэкхён хмурит лоб и отступает. 

 

— Ты победил.

 

Он не понимает, что сейчас происходит. Просто смотрит Бэкхёну вслед и улыбается, как глупый. 

 

А потом всё меняется. Небо пронзает молнией и серый туман нападает со всех сторон. Главное, не бояться, думает Чанёль, чувствуя, как крылатые змеи тянут свои лапы. Он срывается с места и бежит со всех ног, спотыкаясь, но поднимаясь снова. В тумане он с трудом различает силуэты людей. 

 

Шипение, и с неба сыпется лёд. 

 

А вот это плохо. Лемуры проходят не одни, а в компании воздушных духов. Это чревато чьей-нибудь смертью. В панике он ищет Бэкхёна, но встречается лишь с серым безграничным облако перед собой. Слышится лязг железа и всё то, спокойствие, что Чанёль держал в узде, вырывается и смеётся над ним. Раз уж он такой хаотичный, что тут поделать. Приходится расплачиваться за свою несобранность таким вот способом. 

 

Думай быстрее. Чего боится воздух? Воздух боится всего, что суть огонь и земля. С землёй проблемы, а вот с огнём…  Чанёль смотрит на монету, висящую на поясе и дёргает вниз. Греет её в руках, думая, где бы добыть огонь. Лихорадочно он вспоминает все самовоспламеняющиеся вещества, но ни одного под рукой. 

 

Конечно же, это корабль. Тут огонь только о кремень выбивать. Выбивать, точно.

 

Он скатывается вниз по наклонной, сбивая кого-то из людей. Трюм прямо по правую руку. В спину буквально дышит смерть. 

 

— Не поймаешь, — рычит, кубарем скатывается вниз и в панике осматривается. Картонные гильзы лежат поверх бочек с порохом. — Да вы сама безопасность.

 

Берёт сразу две и спешит назад, но врезается прямо в чьи-то ноги. 

 

— Потом, — не глядя на пострадавшего бросает Чанёль, и почти сразу же падает на колени. Он свято верит, что поблизости минимум людей.

 

Разрывает картон, и отпрыгивает чуть ли не на пол-тени. На влажную палубу сыплется порошок. В состав таких, как правило, входит белый фосфор, что при контакте с воздухом…

 

Решая, что сейчас самое время, Чанёль бросает монету. Всплеск резкого пламени гасится чернеющим кастием. А потом треск, и Чанёль инстинктивно пятится назад, врезаясь в мачту. Серый зловонный дым разрастается, и то ветреное чудище в форме змея, что направляется к нему, превращается в пар. Чем большую территорию охватывает дым, тем больше тумана. Он знает: другие едва ли чувствуют запах — Сыльги в тот день ничего не случилось. А вот Чанёль… Чанёль закрывает нос рукой и медленно сползает вниз, чувствуя слабость в ногах. Шелест металла прекращается, а последнее, что он помнит, становится всплеск воды.

 

***

 

— Очнулся, слава Райзендеру, — слышит он чей-то голос будто сквозь толщу воду. На Чанёля во все глаза смотрит часть команды Исина. Он резко поднимается и тут же пошатывается. 

 

— Спокойно, ты, наверное, переволновался и потерял сознание, — шумит Исин. Именно шумит. Все голоса воспринимаются, как какие-то помехи.

 

_ “Я отравился” _ .

 

— Что с ним? — Чанёль трогает виски и делает пару более-менее ровных шагов. Взгляд проясняется. Туман постепенно сходит, а остров остаётся позади. 

 

— Ты что-то сказал? — Исин вытаскивает из ушей маленькие кусочки воска и хмурится. — Я и половины случившегося не понял.

 

— Что с ним? — повторяет он уже более ровно и замечает, как часть команды возводит очи долу. — Где Бэкхён? 

 

— У себя в каюте, его немного…

 

Дальше Чанёль не слушает. Пускается к лестнице несмотря на звенящую голову. С собой потом разберётся. Стёсывает кожу ладони о дверной косяк и врывается без стука. Бэкхён, опираясь одной рукой об стол, рассматривает карту. Видя Чанёля, он открывает рот, но тут же закрывает. Нервно кашляет.

 

— Решил в кисейные барышни записаться? Валишься в обморок при любом удобном случае? 

 

— Я… — Чанёль подходит ближе и становится с другой стороны карты. Он хочет ответить что-нибудь едкое, но замечает в его глазах...облегчение?

 

— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Спасибо. 

 

— Откуда?

 

— Я видел, как рассеивался туман и эти твари испарялись. Ну и теперь кому-то нужно поставить заплатку на палубе. Ты оплавил часть покрытия, представляешь?

 

— Предлагаешь поставить заплатку мне? 

 

— Ну не я же испортил свой корабль. 

 

— Хорошо, поставлю. Не сегодня только. Как ты? 

 

— На этот счёт можешь не беспокоиться. 

 

— Как будто бы ты меня инте…

 

А ведь действительно. Стоит очнуться, он первым делом бежит сюда, к Бэкхёну. 

 

— Ладно, — он хлопает Бэкхёна по плечу, тот даже шипит от неожиданности. — Я пой… 

 

Чанёль осекается, замечая на кончиках пальцев кровь. Бэкхён делает вид, что ему крайне интересна картина на стене, а Чанёль шипит от досады. Бэкхёна ужасно хочется ударить, да вот только это уже кто-то сделал за него. 

 

— Садись. Живо!

 

— Командовать вздумал? — ворчит Бэкхён, на что Чанёль даже закатить глаза не может, вот и остаётся бить себя рукой по лбу. Толкая Бэкхёна на койку за здоровое плечо, он просит оставаться на месте. Возвращается назад уже с Исином и коробкой медикаментов в руке.

 

— Ты идиот, — ворчит хауптдинер и закрывает дверь. Чанёль согласно поддакивает и достаёт из бутыль с прозрачной водой.

 

— Кто управляет кораблём?

 

— Минхён. Я ему доверяю. К тому же, мы в штиле сейчас. Ты долго собирался молчать?

 

— Там просто порез, — сипит Бэкхён с опасением смотря на то, как Чанёль промакивает в кусок ткани в растворе. — Что ты собрался делать?

 

— Чтобы понять, что делать, мне нужно увидеть рану и определить её характер. Мне тебя раздеть или сам справишься? — на полном серьёзе спрашивает Чанёль, а Бэкхён послушно расстёгивает пуговицы на доломане. Исин, подпирающий дверь, усмехается, замечая едва заметный румянец на щеках друга. Тот, хорохорясь, хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Поднимаясь, он стаскивает с себя мундир и шипит от боли.

 

— Всего лишь порез, говоришь? Рубашку тоже снимай.

 

— Помоги с манжетами, — с уст Бэкхёна это звучит как приказ. Чанёль ясно даёт понять, что в слуги нанимался к императору, а не к Бэкхёну. — Пожалуйста.

 

Чанёль аккуратно, пытаясь не тревожить больную руку, расстёгивает пуговицы и помогает выпутаться из рубашки. Исин с этой картины откровенно смеётся в голос, едва ли слёзы не утирая.

 

— Да он из тебя верёвки вьёт. Мне кажется, в мастерстве тягаться с тобой твоему отцу стоит освободить место.

 

В награду хаупдинер получает два убийственный взгляда. 

 

— Я тебя не для того позвал, чтобы ты тут смеялся. Либо проваливай, либо помогай. М-да, если это всего лишь порез, то я фрайландский император. 

 

Он тащит деревянную дощечку из коробки и протягивает Бэкхёну.

 

— Чтобы язык не прикусил.

 

— Я в курсе. Не впервой. — Бэкхён пытается прикрыть грудь сорочкой вместо того, чтобы взять дощечку в зубы. Чанёль издевательски вопросительно смотрит на него, протирая руки намоченной тряпкой. 

 

— И это ты меня неженкой называл? Выглядишь как испуганный голубь. Убери сорочку и выпрямись. Мне тебя зашивать придётся, ты в курсе? Исин, отбери у него уже эту тряпку.

 

Не дожидаясь товарища, Бэкхён со злостью отбрасывает сорочку в сторону. Больной рукой. И шипит от боли.

 

— Кто тебя так? — интересуется Исин.

 

— Я видел что ли? Какой-то из этих шумовых тварей поцарапал. Лучше иди к команде, они остались без главного. Я сам как-нибудь.

 

— Не буду вам мешать. 

 

Смотря на него снизу вверх, Чанёль успевает оценить широту плеч, идеальную, словно у скульптуры, слаженность мышц живота и груди, и невольно прикусывает язык, не зная, куда смотреть. А затем взгляд цепляется за, как он думает, тень, что на деле оказывается плеядой трёх звёзд на ключицах. Чанёль хмурится, но вопросов не задаёт. Бэкхён подозрительно послушный, но на всякий едкий комментарий Чанёля находит свой, не менее едкий. 

 

Чанёль радуется, что рана оказывается не отравленной. Сжигать эту кожу смерти подобно. Он зашивает максимально аккуратно в надежде на отсутствие шрама в будущем. Бэкхён почти не шевелится, пока над его плечом измываются, но говорит он много. То ли от волнения, то ли от боли. Чанёль точно не знает. 

 

— Что имел в виду Исин, говоря о твоём отце?

 

Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на потолок каюты. 

 

— Век бы его не видеть.

 

Чанёль грустно улыбается, опуская взгляд вниз.

 

— А я бы жизнь отдал, чтобы узнать, как моего зовут. 

 

Бэкхён поворачивает голову и хмурится.

 

— Ты совсем о своих родителях ничего не знаешь?

 

— Нет. Разве что деревяшка это — единственное, что от них осталось. Дед мой меня с ней нашёл. Я когда того гонца встретил не знал даже, что это пропуск во дворец. 

 

— То есть ты…

 

— У меня есть предположение, что мои родители родом из Фрайланда, может, один, может, оба. Не знаю. Только вот двадцать таловодцев уж прошло. Меня если и искали, то искать перестали. Ношу просто потому что моё, родное. А так… Кому я вообще сдался? Меня только дед с сестрой за всю жизнь и любили. Ну может ещё наставница, не знаю. Только я для неё весь направильный. Ртуть у меня грязная, покоя нет. Хотя ты не поймёшь, у тебя всё выверено до последнего винта, а у меня хаос и каша. 

 

— Хаос ты сеешь однозначно. Бешеный как вепрь, ещё и исправляй после тебя всё.

 

Чанёль ничего не отвечает. Даже глаза не закатывает. Потому что согласен. 

 

Как заканчивает, аккуратно заматывает плечо сухой тканью.

 

— Вроде бы всё. Я пойду. 

 

— Спасибо, — в привычной для себя манере говорит Бэкхён, и Чанёль усмехается. — Я серьёзно. Только никогда не зови это чудище всепространственное, если со мной что-то не так. Всю плешь проест и до конца жизни припоминать будет.

 

— Адмиралу Бёну не нравится, когда его пристыжают?

 

— Свали уже, а. 

 

Чанёль сгружает все инструменты в коробку, смотрит на немного побледневшего недовольного Бэкхёна и с важным видом уходит. 

 

На палубе он почти сразу замечает Исина, с трудом прячущего улыбку, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не запустить в него грязной тряпкой, а потом отчего-то улыбается сам. Подойдя к лестнице, ведущей к трюму, он ловит себя на мысли, что там, под рёбрами, глубоко внутри, всё ещё царит хаос, но иной, не такой, как обычно. Хаос, в пучине которого скрыто спокойствие. 

  
 


End file.
